User talk:SpiritBomb
Archive Hey Trunks I archived you talk what do you think. 23:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem Trunks. Wait you were an admin before UOTM? Thats like learning how to walk before you can crawl. 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I already added that to my user boxes this morning :D i notice you put them on MsBulma's talk. 23:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy moly! That is pure awesomeness! *faints* AND I GET TO USE ONE! IMIGOSH I LOVE YOU TRUNKS! THANKS! <3 <3 :D :D But what do I have to type in order for it to appear? 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Its done! But no matter how much I edit it, the text box goes all the way down to a writing section! T.T Ah well, its there at least! Awesome job with it, Trunks! Now all we need is MARRIAGE templates! xD 00:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Guess what?? I didnt go! It started a while ago, and I had my dress and everything. I didnt want to go without my sister, though. She is sick, remember? So I ended up choosing not to go, because I wuv her. And I dont feel that bummed. Winter Formal is in two months! xD 00:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I don't mind coloring pics in for you. :D October 1 Actually you need Paint.NET, the clouds effect, and color palette to do this. I'll do it for you if you want, just tell me what parts you want it to be affected on. ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 04:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi 1. If you just copy and paste my newest blog, and look at the source coding for Silverthehedgehogman's blogs, you'll see how to make polls. 2. Awesome logo! Great job. I might want one for my new story about Cabba, but not sure. 10:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, the coding in the blogs makes the pics move to the center, but when you are editing, they go on the right, but when you finish editing, they go in the center, don't worry if you see that. Actually, I plan to do a mutiple saga thing with Cabba and his son, like you are with Dragon Ball SB, could you make a logo? I would upload my drawing of Cabba, but I can't. 10:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would like the font to be yellow, the background blue, I would like the font you're using for SB. 10:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot about the name I guess I'll go for.......Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. Light blue please! :D Anyway, do you like the Japanese dub? I was watching the DB episode when Kuririn dies, and the Japanese's dub made me cry at that scene when Goku finds his body, the acting from Masaka (Goku's voice actress) and Shunsuke's music made it really emotional, when FUNimation's dub, I did not feel sad at all, just normal. 10:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I was just going to say nothing was there, lol. Glad you agree with me on the Japanese dub thing. The realised the music in a scene can really effect it for better or worse, I never realised how important music is in a scene. 10:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the music is one of the most important things out there in media, and some things are better off without music, just how it works. I'm glad to know at least one person will be following my stories. 10:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Bardock is awesome, it would have been cool if we knew who Gok's mother was. I know it's not Fasha. 10:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Bardock was not exactly the best father... :0. Do you want me to fix your sig? If you go into source mode, the coding is all over the place, not sealed up. 11:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure what went wrong, you used a sig page instead of sig1, which is correct, so I don't know why it turned weird. I see you like Dandelo, why? 11:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I don't mind which one you like, I'm glad you like at least one of them. There will be many more made up characters on the way, like Namekians, Alpha-jins, Frieza's unnamed race members, and more. 11:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I knew you did not hate thr others, I did not word my last message well. I wish I could upload some drawings, pity I can't. 11:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome thanks, I would love to put them on my story. Could you be my artist, when I need a certain event or character drawn? I will make it up to you somehow! I have made pages for Turtip, Dandelo and Cabba, if you want to, you can draw them. I like your drawings, especially your Nira and Retzu ones. 11:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, pity I don't have a scanner or anything like that. When will you be drawing them? If you want to of course. If you do, can you post the pics on my talk page incase I am not here when you upload them? 11:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Design Dandelo has hair like Android 17's, Turtip has hair very similar to Dr. Gero's, and Cabba as hair that spikes from the sides, (not too long tough), and spikes all around. 12:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Retzu drawing! :D 12:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I owe you one. 12:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, your drawing rule's, I need to get better at shading. Also, you don't have to draw all three today, just draw one if you want. 12:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, draw the one you like most. Someday, I will need a drawing of them all together for some point, as well as the member of Frieza's race they will fight. 12:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) He kind of has eyes like Vegeta's. But I don't mind really what his eyes look like. 12:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Ok! 17:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you replied fast. Thanks. 12:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, looking forward to the drawing soon. 12:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! 12:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It looks like typical Saiyan armor, like Nappa's or Vegeta's, but where Vegeta's armor was white, his is green, and where Vegeta's was brownish color, Dandelo's is brown. The clothes Dandelo wears under (Like Vegeta's clothes) are black. 12:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's just armor like Vegeta's. 12:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I already read it TheDragonGolen 14:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HERE IT IS! May look a little crappy.. I really like it! Thanks! 18:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I love the picture! Its amazing, and the shading is pure epic! Is that Retzu? He is a total bad@$$ there! xD I cant wait to see a pic of our OCs together! Im uploading Nira and Satsu today :) And... what about Nappa having characters? Tell me! 19:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey SB do you need a spicific type of picture to use for the bubble thingy? 20:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I still like it, I'm gonna put it in his gallery when you upload the better pic. It's still awesome though! 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I mean does it have to be a .gif or can it be a png or whatever other kinda picture i could find. 21:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty boss! xD Any chance you gonna draw Nira anytime soon? Youre an amazing artist! :D 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info I'll see if i can make it work. 21:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. How about all 3? :3 Whenever you have the time, of course! No pressure. Besides, I have to draw Nira in a romantic picture. Its about time, and I think I should! Also, Im uploading her new pic with her baby boy Satsu today!! :P 21:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ... wait, I already told you that! xD *falls down 21:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :DDDDDD Hey SB, what up? I'm a chat mod on the DB Wiki now! 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you like to help with Dragon Ball Force? TheDragonGolen 21:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDD But you somehow Epically Failed and screwed up my talk page. :P 22:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you did it, but you did. :P 22:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I never planned for her to go SSj, but I want you to have fun with it! The more creative YOU are with it, the better it comes out! I have no requests at all for it, so go have fun, Trunks! :) 22:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay then! See ya there, darling! 22:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Because I really want some help on this one, we can talk on Wiki chat, ill be there oh and Dragon Ball Force read it bye! TheDragonGolen 00:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't have time to edit it tonight, but I will tommorow. Okay? October 2 Reply Heh, yeah I have been gone for a while. I do know most of what has been going on by reading blogs and what not. Sorry I haven't been and won't be for some more time. I've been sick, busy, and busy preparing stuff. Being sick is not fun. I won't be on chat today either but I wanted to let you know I'm not dead or something and I wanted to reply back to you. I'll try to reply back to you as fast as I can, that is if I feel well enough and I'm not busy. Oh and did anyone else really miss me? ~ IceMoonCloud 13:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! It's AWESOME! Thanks so much for drawing it, It's great! I really like his eye shape, armor, and the body porportions. Thanks once again! 16:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew it would be awesome, and I was right. 16:28, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No prob! 16:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I thought the first one was fine, but no offence, this one is much better. 16:49, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I will be updating the story today, I might make it my first muti-episodic story, like KidVegeta's "The Forgotten." 16:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) No, Dandelo dosen't die yet. He is a main supporting character, and will be in most of the story. You read the update I did just now, explaining a bit more about how Rishkian's work? 17:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're interested in the Riskian's, more will be explained about them. I wanted to have a unique race in the story. Yes, Dandelo is the strongest right now, but Cabba is better with tactics, and Dandelo respects Cabba, which I will not spoil as to why yet. 17:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC)